IHateCamp
by FaithfullyHopefulxx
Summary: Through a problem in the AV Club, Freddie is forced to become camp counsellor at Camp Happy, a camp for badly behaved kids. But what happens when he finds himself torn between his perfect girlfriend Carly and the blonde delinquent Sam?
1. Fire and Choices

**IHateCamp**

**Hey!! Ok before I start this story, I've decided not to write IHaveASister so I'm going to write this instead. **

**Summary:**** Through a problem in the AV Club, Freddie is forced to become a camp counsellor at Camp Happy, a camp for badly behaved children and teens aged 6-17. There he meets an extremely badly behaved 16 year old girl. Problems start when he finds himself falling for her and ends up torn between his perfect girlfriend, Carly and the blonde delinquent Sam.**

**Chapter 1: Fire and Choices**

The AV Club were having their usual meeting on Monday after school. They were listening intently at what Shane was saying and none of them noticed that Howard Kent the football star, who also practised on a Monday after school, had snuck into the room and was hiding behind the stand for the projector.

He snickered to himself as he pulled out a box of matches and lit one. He watched the small flame dance in front of his face for a moment then threw it into a corner of the room. The match hit a cardboard box and it caught fire. It was small at first but then it started to spread.

Howard quickly left the room and stood at the door. He heard the people in the AV Club shout and one let out a girly scream as Howard realised the fire was probably spreading and burning a lot of stuff. Happy with himself he ran off to tell the rest of the team he had completed his dare.

Freddie Benson quickly left the room along with the others. Shane was on the phone to emergency services and Gibby was trying to use a fire extinguish the fire but the fire was practically engulfing the whole room and his attempts were useless.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Principal Franklin was furious when he found out what had happened. He held an assembly the very next morning with the whole school demanding someone step forward and own up to it. No one did.

"Very well then, if no one shall own up we will have to bring the police into this. To who ever done this it may have been a joke or to impress their friends but to me it's vandalism and that is a crime," Principal Franklin told them in a completely serious voice. "Own up now and the consequences will not be as dire as Juvenile Hall which no doubt about it will be what happens if the police get involved."

No one spoke at all. The whole school just looked around the room, wondering if someone would admit to it.

Freddie was sitting next to his girlfriend Carly. Their hands were intertwined. Freddie was stroking her hand with his thumb. A sign of affection he done a lot.

"Alright then, if no one plans to own up, the police will be involved," Principal Franklin said. "Oh and could Freddie Benson please come to my office. I need to talk to him. You can all go to class now."

Carly looked at her boyfriend confused as people started to leave the hall.

"What is it about?" she asked. "Do you think they'll be asking about the fire?"

Freddie simply shrugged at his girlfriend. He wasn't too sure what it was about but he would find out soon.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

In Principal Franklin's office Freddie was sitting across from his principal, wondering what he was there for.

"What is this about?" he asked and Principal Franklin sighed.

"Freddie as you know, AV Club has been cancelled due to the fire," the principal said and Freddie nodded. "Well you are the only member who isn't part of another extra-curricular activity."

Freddie didn't understand what was going on. Why had he been called to the office to discuss his extra-curricular activities? He voiced these thought and Principal Franklin gave him an answer.

"Well with no extra-curricular activities and the end of the term nearing, you can't earn the credit points you need to pass this year," he said.

"WHAT!" Freddie yelled outraged. "BUT I ALWAYS WORK HARD AND WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED FOR SOMEONE DESTROYING MY CLUB?"

"Now Freddie, you have two choices. Summer school is obviously the first one," Principal Franklin said and the colour drained from Freddie's face at the thought of going there. "Or I am willing to give you the credits if over the summer; you become a camp counsellor at Camp Happy."

Freddie stared at his principal with a blank expression on his face. What the hell was Camp Happy?

Principal Franklin handed him over a leaflet about it. Freddie read through it and realised that it was a camp for delinquents aged 6-17. Freddie burst out laughing at the thought of his principal sending him off to some camp for badly behaved kids.

"Is something amusing?" Principal Franklin asked.

"It's just... you can't be serious about this!" Freddie said. "I'm not sure what is worse, Summer School or Camp Happy! Besides I want to spend my summer with Carly not some juvenile kids."

"Perhaps not but if you don't go to either of these then you will be spending your next year here repeating this grade," Principal Franklin told him.

Freddie realised this was no joke. He had to make a decision. There was no way in hell he was ever going to summer school which only left one option.

"I'll go to Camp Happy," he mumbled and Principal Franklin grinned happily at him.

"Great, I'll phone up Brian Adams he's the camp director and let him though I've found someone to fill up that empty counsellor space. Don't worry though. You'll be working with the 15-17 year olds and Counsellors get picked up on the first day of summer in a mini-bus to take you there," Principal Franklin sounded extremely excited. "Oh and this looks great on a collage application form. Now you better get to class."

Freddie stood up and left the office scuffing his feet along the ground annoyed. Whoever started the fire, Freddie hated now with a burning passion.

**So tell me what you think please!**

**Oh and Seddie fans, there won't be much Creddie in this story. A little bit but not much. **


	2. Meeting the Others

**IHateCamp**

**Sorry I took so long to update I've been really busy. Anyway here is chapter two.**

**Just so you know- I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting the Others **

Two weeks after the fire encounter, it was the last day of school before summer break. Which meant it was the last day Freddie and Carly could spend together before Freddie went off to Camp Happy.

The two were currently making out at Carly's locker. They broke apart for air and rested their foreheads together.

"I'll miss you," Carly muttered quietly and Freddie gave a small sigh.

"I'll miss you too. I really don't want to go," he admitted and Carly nodded.

"It'll be so boring. I have to go a whole summer without you," Carly said with a sigh. "What am I meant to do all the time?"

Freddie looked at the ground. He hated how Carly always made problems about her. To everyone she seemed perfect but he knew her better. I mean he loved her and all but when he had a problem like this one; Carly still seemed to turn it round so it was about her. It seemed that whenever someone else got the attention Carly had to take it from them.

"Look on the bright side, Carly," Freddie told his girlfriend who was waiting for an answer to her previous comment. "You'll have Wendy and Shannon and Valerie to hang out with. I've got to go to this camp where I don't even know anyone."

Carly shrugged and before she could say anything else the bell rang.

"Oh well. There's the bell. I better get to class," she kissed his cheek and ran off.

Freddie sighed and slowly trudged towards his first class for the day. He had a feeling this was going to be the worst summer of his life.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

The very next day Freddie had to get up at 5:00am. The mini-bus for the counsellors was picking him up at 6:30. When the bus pulled up outside the apartments, Freddie gave a sigh his mother kissed his cheek.

"Bye mum," he muttered. He was still depressed about spending summer at camp.

"I'll miss you, Freddie. Have fun and be safe," Marissa said. "Remember your lotion and your medicine and your..."

Freddie ran out the apartment and slammed the door quickly before his mother really got into one of her rants about safety. He pressed the button and waited for the main elevator to arrive when it did, Freddie got in and the button which took him to the bottom floor.

He exited the elevator and was too depressed to listen to Lewbert screaming at him to get out of his lobby. Freddie exited Bushwell Plaza and walked onto the white mini-bus.

On the mini-bus there were five other people. Well six if you include the driver. The driver was a big fat man who wore a dark blue pair of trousers a white shirt and a dark blue jacket that matched his trousers. He grinned at Freddie who mustered up a small smile and then walked down the aisle and put his bag on an empty seat then flopped down onto the one next to it.

As the driver started to drive away, Freddie examined the other people on the bus. He guessed the guy sitting down the very front was the camp director, Brian Adams as he looked the most official and uptight. He wore a pair of beige trousers and a black shirt tucked in with black fancy shoes. Not the sort of thing you'd wear to camp. He also had one of those fancy hand free sets for your phone attached to his ear.

Freddie then took a look at the other counsellors. Sitting in the seat behind Freddie staring out the window was an African-American boy who looked about 17. He had a pair of basketball shorts and blue t-shirt with sneakers. He was tossing a baseball from one hand to the other.

Sitting across from the boy was the only girl on the bus. She looked about 17 as well. She had black hair with purple streaks through it and she was pretty pale. She had dark heavy eyeliner on and what looked like fake-eyelashes. She wore a black t-shirt with a purple tank top and a black mini skirt with black high heels. She had a big onyx ring on her right hand as she was tapping along to whatever song she was listening to on her I-Pod.

She must have caught Freddie looking at because she gave him a smile and a small wave.

Freddie looked up the very back where two boys were sitting talking. The first on looked about 16. He was a pale kid and looked nerdy with his fair hair in a bowl cut and glasses that reminded Freddie of the ones Harry Potter wore. He had on a red shirt with a white and red vest over it and brown trousers. The boy was small and weak looking but the other boy he was talking to looked completely opposite.

This boy must have been about 19 and had really short brown hair. He was massive and tanned with huge muscles. He wore a white t-shirt that showed off his muscles even more and a pair of baggy jeans.

Freddie gave a sigh and looked out the window. This was going to be a long summer.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

When the bus arrived at camp a few hours later, Freddie grabbed his bags and got off the mini bus with the others.

"Alright you five," Brian said in a cheery voice. "Welcome to Camp Happy or for some of you welcome back. Now four of you already know each other but we have a new counsellor. Freddie Benson, he will be working with the 15-17 year olds. So make him feel welcome. Freddie you will be sharing a dorm with Eric so he will show you to the dorm. If any of you need me I'll be in my cabin."

With that Brian walked off happily in the direction of his cabin.

"Hey Freddie," the girl spoke to him in a soft and sweet voice. "I'm Frieda Howards; I'm taking the 6-9 year olds."

Freddie was a little surprised at how nice Frieda was. Just looking at her you would think she was scary and intimidating but she was actually really nice.

"Hi," Freddie gave a small smiled back to her. "I didn't realise there was 6 year old delinquents."

Frieda gave a small laugh.

"There is and a lot of them. I wonder if Timmy Randall is back this year?" she said.

"Please, Frieda," the big guy laughed happily. "Timmy Randall will be here until he becomes over-age for the camp. He's bad to the bone and no one can change that!"

"I don't think so, Danny. I think he just needs to be understood better," Frieda told him.

"Whatever. Anyway it's nice to meet you Freddie. I'm Danny Wilcox and I work with Frieda with the younger ones," Danny grinned at Freddie.

He was like Frieda. He looked huge and intimidating with his muscles and size and all but really he was all chummy with people.

"And I'm Eric," The African-America boy that Freddie was supposed to be sharing a dorm with. "Eric Sanders, I take the 9-11 year olds."

The other three all laughed at him and Eric looked round confused at them.

"Eric how many times need we remind you," the geeky boy laughed. "I take the 9-11 year olds and you take the 12-14 year olds."

Eric grinned and shrugged. Freddie gave a small laugh. The four of them all seemed like a big family. All making jokes about each other and having a laugh. Freddie wondered if camp wasn't as bad as he thought.

"I feel sorry for you, Freddie. You have to share with the guy who would put tweedle-dee and tweedle-dumb to shame," the geeky boy laughed. "Oh I'm Greg Hunter by the way."

"Hi," Freddie waved slightly at them all. "So how many years have you all been coming here?"

"This is my fourth year here," Danny smiled proudly. "It's Frieda, Greg and Erics second year."

"Oh cool," Freddie grinned. "So where is our dorm?"

Eric grinned and motioned for Freddie to follow him. The other three also came. The five arrived outside three cabins. One was smaller and Frieda went towards it.

"See you guys for dinner. I here Mary-Ann is cooking again this year," she said before entering her cabin.

The other three guys cheered but Freddie was confused.

"Who is Mary-Ann?" he asked and the others looked at him.

"The best camp cook ever," Danny said before running into his cabin with Greg close behind.

Eric and Freddie entered theirs. Freddie dumped his stuff on his bed and Eric did the same.

"You think you'll like it here?" Eric asked.

"Maybe," he said with a small smile playing on his lips.

**So I know it was pretty long and nothing really excited happened but you had to meet the other counsellors but the next chapter will be better I hope.**


	3. Meeting The Campers

**IHateCamp**

**Ok so I haven't updated in more than a year. I am very very very sorry to anyone who wanted to continue reading this. However after watching the promo for iOMG I was struck by the inspiration to continue with this story. I guess by love of Seddie was reignited. **

**I own nothing. **

**Chapter 3: Meeting the Campers**

Freddie was extremely nervous. He was going to meet the campers that he would be counselling for the whole of summer. He adjusted his white t-shirt and took a deep breath before walking down to the clearing at the docks where he was going to meet the 15-17 year old delinquents.

How bad would they be? Was this a mistake. Maybe he should have just went to summer school for the extra credit. How bad could it have been? There was no way it could have been worse than this. He could be killed here. Well maybe that was an exaggeration but who knows what could happen to him with a crowd of young criminals. A million thoughts ran through his head as he approached the clearing.

He stopped short when he arrived in front of all the teenagers. There was nine of them in total and they were wall talking aside from the two boys who were wrestling on the ground. Freddie wasn't sure if it was playful or not. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him expectantly.

"Uh...hi," he started nervously. "I'm...uh, I'm Freddie Benson. I'll be your camp counseller for the summer."

He studied each of the teenagers. There were four girls and five boys. All the guys looked pretty tough and even one of the girls did. The other three girls didn't look like they were really that tough especially the petite blonde sitting on a log.

"Is that it?" the question came from the boy who had just won the wrestling match as he now sat on top of his oppenent, keeping him pinned to the ground. Freddie looked at the boy and tried not to show how scared he was.

"Well do you guys want to introduce yourselves to me?" Freddie asked while raising an eyebrows.

"Not really," said a gothic girl. She was sitting next to the blonde who smirked at her friend. Or atleast Freddie thought they were friends, they looked pretty close and had been talking before he appeared.

"I'm Jonah," said the boy who was victorious in the fight He had brown hair and was one of those kids who wore his jeans low and baggy jumpers. "Jonah Brown."

"Alright and who is it that you're sitting on?" Freddie asked.

"I'm Jake Crandle," the blonde boy said. Jake was pretty decent looking, wearing expensive clothes and Freddie wondered what he had did to end up here.

"Alright, well Jonah, you want to maybe get off of Jake," Freddie suggested.

"No! He deserves it. He called me dumb," Jonah spat at Freddie who nodded trying to seem understanding.

"That's cause you are," Jake smirked and Jonah punched him in the back. Hard. That wiped the smug look off the blonde boys face.

"Alright then," he nodded then looked at the other campmates. "And who are all of you guys?"

"I'm Duke Habberman," said a big guy from the corner. He looked quite scary, wearing his wrestling top and all. He was definetely not someone you wanted to get on the wrong side of. Freddie made a mental note of that fact.

"I'm Jocelyn," said the big, scary looking girl. She was huge atleast six feet tall and she towered over everyone else there. Freddie made a mental note to not get on the wrong side of her either.

"Jocelyn what?" Freddie asked.

"You don't need to know!" Jocelyn yelled at him. Freddie was shocked and stepped back a little.

"I'm Missy Robinson," a red head told him while flicking her hair behind her shoulder. "And I just want you to know that I shouldn't even be here due to the fact that I'm not a deliquent and am totally above all these losers."

"Oh please Princess," Jocelyn rolled her eyes. "Atleast it was wasn't our own parents who decided to send the rest of us here." Missy glared at her but it wasn't enough to silence Jocelyn. "Don't give me that look. Just cause your rich Daddy prefers his new family to you and you decided to trash your step-sisters car cause you were jealous."

"I did not try to trash it!" Missy snapped. "I stole it to drive around in a bit but ended up crashing it, so what! And my dad does not prefer hsi new family to me."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night," Jocelyn smirked and Missy growled before pouncing on Jocelyn. Freddie was in a state of shock for a few seconds, his eyes wide until he realised he was meant to be stopping this kind of thing. He quickly intervened and struggled to pull Missy who was still thrashing about off of Jocelyn. Jocelyn laughed as Freddie held the red haired girl back. "You should have just left her there, I would have enjoyed crushing her."

"Alright, you go sit over there and calm down," Freddie told Missy and she reluctantly did as he said. The brunette boy then turned to a curly haired boy with glasses. "You are?"

"I'm Rodney but everyone calls me Rip-Off Rodney," he said. So far Freddie was REALLY not impressed by this bunch of misfits.

"Yeah I don't really need an explanation as to why you're here then," he said.

"I'm Harper," an African-American boy said. He seemed pretty calm and relaxed atleast compared to the others.

"And I'm Avril Cole," the gothic girl told Freddie despite earlier stating that she didn't want to say her name. Freddie glanced at the last of the campers to introduce themselves. He had to admit, she was attractive. With her long blonde, curly hair and the small, slim and perfect figure. She looked more like an angel than some form of criminal.

"Sam Puckett," she told him without looking at him. "Not that you actually care."

Freddie narrowed his eyes in confusion and the others looked like they were nodding in agreement.

"Why wouldn't I care?" Freddie asked.

"Cause none of you counsellors ever do," Sam shrugged still not meeting his eyes. "No one actually cares about us. We're just spell trouble according to society. The only reason you are here is is because you want to have some kind of charity work of your college appliction, am I right?"

"Look I'll admit that I did only come here to get extra credit," Freddie told them truthfully.

"Figures," Jonah rolled his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't want to help you guys," he told them.

"Oh please," Avril scoffed. "I've been attending this camp for three years now. All the counsellors say they want to help us but they never do. They really couldn't care less about us."

"Well that's all about to change," Freddie told them. "Starting tomorrow morning, everything is going to change for you guys."

"What's happening tomorrow?" Jake asked raising his eyebrows.

"Tomorrow is the start of camp activities," Freddie forced a grin as the nine campers groaned in disgust.

This was going to be a long, long summer.

**Ok so sorry again for taking years to update but please review and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Just so you know, most campers have appeared in the show atleast once, Avril is the only one who is a creation of mine. I can only take the credit for her character and no others. **

**I know this has also been a kind of boring chapter but I really just wanted everyone to be introduced before I really get into the story.**


	4. The Great Canoeing Calamity

**IHateCamp**

**How brilliant was iOMG? I know how they came up with the name considering I said OMG about twelve times during it. So anyway, thanks for all the support on this story and I'm glad everyone likes it. **

**iCarly belongs to Dan Schneider, not me. Sadly :( **

**Chapter 4: The Great Canoeing Calamity**

Freddie had never felt more nervous in his life as he sat in the mess hall with the other counsellors eating breakfast. Well he was trying to eat, he just wasn't doing a very good job. Not because the food was bad. But because he was going canoeing with the teens today and he had been warned it would most likely not end well. He felt sick to his stomach and the feeling wasn't going away.

"How bad do you guys reckon it will be?" he asked and the others all gave him a sympathetic look.

"Think of the worst thing that has ever happened to you," Frieda instructed. "You thinking of it?" Freddie nodded. "Ok, now I want you to imagine that memory being ten times worse than it already is. Yeah, that will still be no where near as bad as what you are about to experience today."

Freddie went pale and gulped. The teenagers hadn't seemed that bad yesterday. Not as bad as he had suspected anyway, however he wasn't about to be led into a false sense of security. If the others thought it was so horrific then he believed them.

That was the reason for his shaking hands when he approached the lake to see the negligent campers sitting waiting for him. They seemed calm but Freddie didn't doubt the old saying, 'the calm before the storm.'

All nine of the teenagers looked at him expectantly and he pointed towards the canoes that were set up on a rack beside the lake.

"Uh...morning guys," he greeted them, shoving his hands into his shorts pockets so they wouldn't see them shaking. "How are you all?" There was a few inaudible mutters in reply and Freddie grinned sheepishly. "Great, so today we're going to go canoeing! I assume you guys have all done this before?"

"Why would you assume that?" Missy asked in a snooty tone.

"Well," Freddie bit his lip and took a deep breath. "You've all been at the camp before so didn't you do canoeing last year?"

"I actually haven't been at this camp before," Missy spat. "I don't belong here."

"Will you give it a rest, Princess!" Jocelyn snapped. "No one cares about whether or not you should be here!"

"Alright, enough!" Freddie exclaimed, stopping the argument before it could get any worse. "You girls seriously need to put your differences aside and get along. I bet you have a lot in common." Jocelyn and Missy both scoffed at that comment. "Which is why, you two are going to be partners in canoeing today. Jocelyn, you've been here before; you can show Miss how it's done."

"What if I don't want to be her partner?" Missy spat. "I don't even want to canoe."

"Well you're at this camp and you have to do camp activities so if you didn't fancy doing them then you should have considered that before trashing your step-sisters car!" Freddie snapped. It was easier to stand up to Missy, she was more snobbish than threatening. "So everyone, partner up and we can get out there! Any questions?"

"Yeah I have one," Jake said, his eyes were squinting as the sun shone in his eyes. "What's the difference between canoeing and kayaking?"

"Why does that even matter?" Freddie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cause I want to know why I'm canoeing and not kayaking," Jake told him and Freddie sighed.

"Look I'm not sure what the difference is, I suppose you use a single paddle in canoeing and a double paddle in kayaking," the boy shrugged.

"So if I used a double paddle today would I be kayaking?" Jake asked.

"No because you'd be sitting in a canoe!" Freddie exclaimed.

"So it's a different boat that you sit in?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I canoe is more boat shaped than a kayak," Freddie answered. "Can we just get in the water."

"Sure," Jonah nodded and pushed Rodney into the lake. When the boy resurfaced, his dark curly hair was flattened and his glasses had water droplets dripping down. Jonah smirked. "Look Rodney's in already." Rodney pulled himself out of the water and cleaned his glasses. He was dripping from head to toe and as he shook his hair to try and dry it off, droplets of water splashed on Avril.

"Watch it, moron!" she snapped as she backed away from him.

"Sorry, but I was just pushed into a lake!" Rodney spat back while glaring at Jonah.

"Alright, everyone just put a life jacket on and get a canoe with your partner," Freddie told them exasperated. Sam removed her jumper in order to put her life jacket on. As everyone geared up and got ready Duke glanced at Freddie.

"I don't have a partner," he grunted and Freddie realised that there was an odd number meaning one of them would have to go with him.

"Oh, well I guess you're my partner then Duke," he faked a grin. Of all the people to be put with, he could have ended up with Rodney who was weak and weedy and Freddie could have taken him if he got mad. Or Harper who seemed quiet and calm compared to the others. But no he had to end up with one of the biggest guys he had ever seen in his life and to be quite honest, Freddie didn't know if he would make it back to shore alive.

"Whatever," Duke shrugged and easily lifted the canoe from the rack. Freddie was impressed. The canoe looked pretty heavy but Duke had no problem lifting it.

Everyone was soon on their canoes and trying to paddle out but everyone seemed to be going in circles aside from Duke and Freddie as Freddie took control and told Duke when to row.

"Guys, the whole point of this is teamwork so you have to work together in order to actually move!" Freddie pointed out. "And uh...Missy, you're holding you're paddle the wrong way round."

Missy glanced at the paddle and quickly turned it around trying to hide her embarrassment. Harper and Rodney seemed to be the first ones to get moving and then Sam and Avril started to get the hang of it.

When Jake and Jonah did finally manage to get themselves moving it made it worse for Missy and Jocelyn.

"This is you fault!" Missy snapped. "We look ridiculous."

"My fault?" Jocelyn asked insulted. "Atleast I can hold my paddle right, Princess!" Missy flushed red in a mix of rage and humiliation. "Now just row the way I tell you and we'll actually be able to move."

"Who made you boss?" Missy asked furiously. "I don't want to take orders from some man beast."

"I'll show you man beast," Jocelyn fumed. She raised her paddle and in one swift movement had used it to push Missy into the lake. Missy was in a rage when she resurfaced.

"How dare you! My phone was in my pocket and it'll be ruined now!" Missy screamed.

"Missy it's fine! Just get back in the canoe," Freddie called over to the girls.

"It is not fine!" the angry red head yelled. "She pushed me out on purpose and now my phone is ruined."

As all this was going on, Rodney dropped it's paddle and as it began to float away he leaned over and reached out to try and grab it. However, Harper could feel the canoe starting to tip and turned around to see his partner was the cause of the shakey boat.

"Rodney, don't..." Harper couldn't finish as their canoe tipped over sending both into the water. "Dude! How stupid can you be?" Harper was not happy.

"Sorry, I didn't think we'd go right over," Rodney shrugged.

"You were tipping the boat! What did you think was going to happen?" Harper exclaimed frustrated and Rodney gave a sheepish grin.

"Well I didn't think we'd go right over," he admitted.

"Oh whatever, I'm done with this," Harper shook his head and started to swim back to shore. Rodney followed suit but as he was swimming Avril accidently hit him with her paddle. However, she didn't realise that it was actually Rodney she hit and began to panic.

"SHARK!" she exclaimed and went to hit him again. It pushed Rodney down and Avril peeked over to see Rodney. "OMG THE SHARK HAS RODNEY!" She stood up to hit the 'shark' harder but the boat became unbalanced and both she and Sam fell into the lake as well. "SAM QUICK SWIM BEFORE THE SHARK GETS US TOO!"

"THERE IS NO SHARK!" Rodney yelled. "I'm fine, there are no sharks in this lake!"

Avril began to calm down until Sam dove under the water and pulled at her leg and Avril screamed again and grabbed onto Rodney to try and keep herself above the water.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" she squealed and everyone watched in confusion. Even Harper stopped swimming to watch the events unfold. Sam resurfaced in hysterics as Avril glared.

"Sam," she whined. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry Avril," Sam laughed loudly. "But it was too good to resist."

Freddie was a little bit shocked. Avril and Sam seemed to be the only two who were actually good friends and Avril did not seem angry at Sam in the slightest. Plus Sam had apologised, something Freddie suspected she wouldn't do if had been to anyone else.

However this canoe ride was meant to be a peaceful one and the majority of campers were in the water, one was actually swimming away from the group and the most ridiculous thing was that the two who were still in their canoe were now stranded in the middle of the lake going around in circles once again.

"Uh, what are we supposed to do?" Jake asked.

"Guess, we're going to have to swim it!" Jonah grinned and stood up. The boat began to rock.

"Know way! I'm wearing a rolex," Jake shook his head. "I ain't swimming anywhere."

"Stop being such a girl," Jonah rolled his eyes and dove into the water.

"I'm not a girl, idiot," Jake snapped and looked at his rolex watch. He could either risk his watch or his pride that Jonah had just damaged. He made his decision and jumped in the water much like his partner had and began to swim to shore. Though it would have been quite a journey.

"So what now?" Duke asked Freddie who sighed.

"I guess we should just row back to shore," Freddie shrugged and Duke nodded. The boys began to go back while Jocelyn started to row by herself, leaving Missy floating in the water. Rodney, Avril and Sam started to swim back as well.

When everyone was finally back at shore, Freddie sighed. Most of them were soaked and unhappy looking.

"Alright so canoeing didn't go quite as I hoped," Freddie sighed.

"No kidding," Sam rolled her eyes and Freddie glanced at her. She looked beautiful, her long blonde curls were flattened and her hair was sticking to her face. She wore a scowl but for some reason Freddie was attracted to her. Why was he only seeing this in Sam? Avril was cute too, yet all he could think about was how nice looking Sam was. He shook his head. He had a girlfriend. He should be thinking about Carly, not Sam.

"Man, this whole place is jank," Jonah told Freddie.

"Yeah what made you think that you could make it any different for us?" Harper asked him and Freddie looked at them feeling disappointed in himself.

"Alright," he nodded. "Just go back to your dorms and dry off."

As the nine of them started to walk away Freddie sighed and feel to the ground. He had hoped he would somehow be able to make the best of this summer but it did not look like it would be going that way. Running a hand through his brown hair he sighed. Suddenly he heard footsteps and turned around to see Sam standing there.

"I forgot my jumper," she told him answering his questioning look.

"Oh," he nodded and watched as Sam picked up her jumper. "Sam?" She turned to look at him expectantly and he opened his mouth to speak but decided against it. "Never mind."

"Whatever, nub," Sam shrugged and ran off towards her dorm. Freddie shook his head and tried to think of a way to make this work. He needed to think of something fun that they would all enjoy. His only problem was that he didn't have one single idea.

**So what did you think? I'm not to sure if I like this chapter or not but I'm hoping that you guys do. So please review and if you are going to criticise, please make it constructive. I don't see the point in putting someone down if you're not going to help them improve. **


	5. Woodland Hikes and More Fights

**IHateCamp**

**Ok so once again it has taken me ages to update. I feel really guilty but anyway thanks for all the reviews and I'm glad everybody likes it. So on with the show! :)**

**Chapter 5: Woodland Hikes and More Fights**

Freddie awoke the next morning dreading his activity for the day. He was going to be going on a long, tiring woodland hike with a bunch of teenagers who couldn't stop arguing. Eric was of course, having a field day by teasing Freddie about it all morning.

"You know once you're deep enough in the woods, no one can hear you scream!" Eric taunted as the boys sat down with the other counsellors for breakfast.

"Atleast you have the smallest group, so they are easier to control," Frieda offered some solace but it didn't really help Freddie feel much better. For the second time in a row -which considering they'd only been there for two days wasn't exactly a great start- Freddie was sitting at breakfast feeling sick to his stomach about the actvity that lay ahead.

"It won't be that bad," Danny reassured them. "None of them are too horrible, except maybe Jocelyn." He smirked as Freddie grimaced at the thought of possibly being beat to death by the large girl and the other four chuckled at his reaction.

/

When Freddie went to meet his camp mates, they were sitting on a grassy field in a group casually talking. It did surprise Freddie that they were acting so civil towards each other. Maybe it was because the sun was shining and it was warm which seemed to have a positive effect on everyone.

"Hey guys," he gave a small grin and they all looked up at him expectantly as they waited to hear what they were in for today. "So, I hope you've all got comfortable shoes on today."

Everyone except from Missy groaned. Missy simply looked confused. This was her first year at camp though, so she didn't know of all the horrible activities they had to suffer through.

"What are we doing?" she asked looking at Freddie, then her fellow campers and then back to Freddie.

"We're hiking," Harper told her disgusted. "We do it every year and it's the worse thing you ever experience. We usually end up with some health freak counsellor who is able to walk for miles and not get tired so the rest of us has to do it."

The others nodded in agreement and Missy looked down at her sandals she had chosed to wear that day. She was definitely not dressed for a hike. Sandals and a summer dress were not going to give much protection in the woods. Plus she hated exercise so this was not going to be her favourite activity.

"Look guys, I'm not really that happy about hiking but it's something that Brian says we have to do so we don't really have a choice. Besides I promise I won't make us walk for miles," Freddie replied. The others all murmured to themselves in complaint but they knew that it was probably better having someone who wouldn't be leading them for hours into the woods. "So let's go!"

As the group all started into the woods they were following an old stony path that was covered in dirt and moss. As they got deeper into the woods, it became slightly colder and darks as the large trees blocked the sun light. After walking for about forty minutes and chattering mindlessly to one another, Freddie couldn't help but think that this hike was going a lot better than canoeing.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to have some book or something?" Jonah suddenly asked Freddie. "You know the one with all the information on the plants and stuff that you're supposed to read out to us."

Freddie stopped walking and turned to look at all his campers. He raised an eyebrow at Jonah as they all stopped walking aswell and looked at Freddie curiously wondering why he didn't have the book.

"I left it in my cabin," Freddie told them honestly. "Truth is, I knew you wouldn't want to come on this hike anyway and that me droning on about facts on plants and insects that you really don't care about would only make it worse."

"Wow, that was pretty cool of you," Avril said in surprise.

"Was that a compliment?" Freddie chuckled and Avril rolled her eyes. "Anyway, I say we walk for maybe another fifteen minutes then head back to camp and we can just hang out in the sun for the rest of the day."

"Yeah!" they all agreed happily. Freddie grinned and turned around before continuing to walk. Atleast he was finally getting through to them and they seemed to like him better than they had yesterday. He was happy that everyone was getting along until Jocelyn decided it would be funny to push Missy and she felt onto the forest floor.

The red head was seething with anger as she struggled to stand up. She glared at Jocelyn who was laughing hysterically and the others were all giggling and smirking at the sight of the muddy girl.

"That's a nice look for you, Princess," Jocelyn smirked at Missy's white sun dress that was now covered in mud and grass stains.

"Was that necessary, Jocelyn?" Freddie sighed knowing that an argument was about to start.

"You bitch!" Missy yelled and Jocelyn simply smirked at her. "Look at what you've done to my dress. This dress cost more than you're whole outfit does and now you've gone and ruined it. You're such a retard!"

Missy then stepped forward and pushed Jocelyn with all her might. It didn't do much but it did send her back a few steps and caused her to hit into Sam who was standing behind the large girl causing the blonde girl to fall back. This time it was Sam who stood up angrily and now nobody was laughing. Everybody looked terrified including Jocelyn.

"I'm going to kill you!" Sam hissed at Missy who whimpered an began running up the path. Sam took off after her.

"SAM! MISSY! GET BACK HERE!" Freddie called but they both ignored him. Everybody watched as Missy tried to outrun the petite girl. Freddie wondered why she was so scared. Sam was only small, she didn't look like she could cause much damage. As Sam ran she wasn't looking where she was going and tripped over the large tree roots. She twisted her ankle as she fell to the ground and let out a loud shriek. Missy stopped running and looked at Sam while everybody else ran over to the hurt girl. Freddie crouched down next to her and gently examined her ankle.

"Sam are you ok?" Avril asked concerned but Sam didn't reply as she was in to much pain.

"It's not broken," Freddie reassured Sam. "But I think you might have sprained it."

"Great job, Princess," Jocelyn snapped at Missy.

"Oh please! This was your fault, if you hadn't pushed me in the first place..." Missy was about to start ranting but Freddie cut her off.

"Now is really not the time!" he snapped at both of them before turning to look at Sam. "We better get you back down to the camp."

Sam looked at him with tear-filled eyes. He could tell she was trying to hold them back, not wanting to seem weak infront of everybody else.

"I...I can't walk," she croaked and Freddie stood up. He wrapped an arm around her waist and hooked one under her knees before lifting her up bridal style.

"It's a good thing you're not heavy," he grinned at her and everybody watched in shock as Freddie started carrying her back down the path they had just walked. They all followed not sure what to say. Missy felt guilty that she had caused Sam to hurt herself and Avril was sick with worry. The guys weren't sure what to do or say but everyone was pretty relieved that Freddie had taken charge of the situation.

When they arrived back at the camp Freddie carried Sam to his cabin while everybody else decided to stay out on the grassy hill they had been at previously and wait for the pair to return.

Freddie sat Sam down on his bed and she watched as he pulled out a first aid box from under the bed and opened it.

"You know how to bandage up a swollen ankle?" Sam wondered as Freddie removed her converse and she watched him carefully as he gently began to bandage her ankle.

"Yeah, my mom is...well she's kind of...over-protective," Freddie admitted, blushing. "So she made me take a class in first aid and all the bandaging and stuff."

"So you've got one of THOSE moms, huh?" she asked and Freddie nodded but shrugged it off. He did love his mother no matter how over-bearing she was. Sam sat through the process patiently and Freddie wondered how she had ended up at the camp. Sure sometimes she had a bit of an attitude problem but she didn't seem so bad. When he had finished Sam examined her ankle and shot him a friendly smile.

"It wasn't too badly sprained so you should be able to walk properly in about a week or so," Freddie told her.

"Can I walk now?" Sam wondered.

"You can...limp," Freddie told her with a small smirk playing on his lips while Sam let out a soft chuckle.

"Thanks," she smiled at him as he handed her back her shoe. She hopped off of his bed and limped towards the door before turning back around to Freddie. "Look, don't tell any of them out there about me being so nice to you. I'm only being polite cause you helped me when I was hurt, I still think you're a nub."

"Don't worry," Freddie grinned at her. "You're secret is safe with me."

"Aren't you going to come and sit with us?" Sam wondered and Freddie raised an eyebrow. he hadn't though that Sam would want him there or any of them for that matter. He voiced these thoughts and Sam shrugged. "It beats hanging out in here all by yourself, plus your way better than any of the other counsellors we've ever had so we don't hate you as much."

Freddie grinned boyishly at her and decided that he would join them. He'd been planning on phoning Carly as he hadn't had the chance to since he arrived at the camp but for whatever reason, hanging out with Sam seemed a lot more appealing to him than talking to Carly. So he made the decision to go with Sam and left his phone sitting in his cabin.

/

**So what did you think? I tried to add a little bit more Seddie in as there hadn't been much and I know Sam was kind of OOC at the end there but I couldn't really find a way around that. So please review. :) **


	6. Freddie's Phone Calls

**IHateCamp**

**Hey guys. So thanks for all the comments, I'm really glad you guys are all enjoying the story. This is going to be a shorter chapter as it will just be a fill in before I put up the next one which will hopefully be up today or tomorrow. **

**Enjoy :) I own nothing. **

**Chapter 6: Freddie's Phone Calls**

When Freddie returned to his cabin after hanging out with the rest of the teenagers, he felt surprisingly happy. He had definitely enjoyed today way more than yesterday and way more than he thought he would ever enjoy the camp. It was nice getting to talk to Sam and he did feel honoured that they weren't as harsh on him as they were to others.

He flopped down on his bed and sighed contently. He wondered where Eric was as he hadn't seen any of the counsellors since that morning but Freddie decided it wasn't that big a deal and shrugged it off. He shut his eyes, ready to fall asleep when a loud ringing interupted his slumber and he rolled off his bed groaning loudly. He walked over to the table where his phone was sitting and checked the caller id. Mum. Groaning once again, Freddie knew he had to answer the call.

"Hello," he mumbled into the Pearphone.

"Oh Freddie! Thank God you answered. Why haven't you phoned me yet? I've been so worried about you. Have those eveil little deliquents hurt you? Cause if they have..." Mrs. Benson was cut off by Freddie.

"I'm fine mom," he reassured her. "They're not that bad."

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!" Marissa exclaimed loudly. "I've been doing some research into these campers you have to look at. Do you know one of them is a con-man. He's conned people out of over $500!"

'_Rodney,' _Freddie thought in his head while rolling his eyes.

"And another one assaulted two police officers and trashed their car...the car was undrivable once she was finished with it!" Marissa exclaimed.

Freddie took a few minutes to work out who that would have been before coming to the conclusion that it was most likely Jocelyn.

"Mom, how did you even get this information?" he wondered.

"I hacked into the camps private files and found out all the campers names then checked out all the records on the police computer down at the station," Marissa explained. "I couldn't just let my baby boy be thrown in with a bunch of criminals and not know if you were going to be in serious danger."

"Mom! You can't do that!" Freddie exclaimed loudly but Marissa didn't seem to see anything wrong with it and shrugged it off. She spoke with her son for another ten minutes making sure he was perfectly safe and that he was using his cloud block which he hadn't been but she didn't need to know that.

"Ok well, I better let you get back to work Freddie," Marissa sighed reluctant to hang up the phone. "Oh and Carly has been asking for you. She's pretty annoyed that you haven't gotten in touch with her."

"Ok thanks Mom, I'll talk to you later," Freddie said and they exchanged goodbyes before hanging up.

Freddie glanced at his phone and then his bed. He really, really, really wanted to have a nap before dinner but if Carly found out he had spoken to his mother and not her then she would go nuts and he'd be questioned about it for months so he decided to just phone her. He dialled her number and waited for her to answer.

After two rings, she picked up her phone.

"Freddie! About time! Why didn't you call me sooner?" Carly asked furiously.

"Sorry Carly, I've been busy with camp activities and things," Freddie apologised and it wasn't really a lie but he supposed sitting on a grassy hill talking for a few hours wasn't exactly considered an activity. "We were canoeing yesterday and on a hike today and I was going to call you after the hike but then Sam hurt her ankle and I had to take care of her."

"Sam? Who is Sam?" Carly asked sounding jealous. "I bet she's some thief considering she's trying to steal my boyfriend!"

"What? Carly that is ridiculous," Freddie told her while rolling his eyes. He knew she would automatically assume the worst of Sam now. "She's not trying to steal me."

"Oh yeah, then why did you have to help her?" Carly challenged him and Freddie sighed while rolling his eyes again. His happy mood was completely gone now thanks to his mother droning on about being safe and Carly's interigation.

"I helped her because I'm the counsellor and it's my JOB!" Freddie exclaimed putting the emphasis on the word job so Carly would understand. "I'm not cheating on you and nobody is trying to steal me away from you."

"Alright then, I suppose I forgive you," Carly told him. "So anyway, guess what happened to me today?"

'_And so it begins...'_ Freddie thought to himself knowing this was going to end up with him listening to her for hours talking about her problems and she hadn't even bothered to ask how camp was going. Staring at his beg longingly, he knew there was no chance of getting sleep now.

/

**So there you go. I'll write more soon, I promise. **

**Also, I know Carly seems pretty horrible and selfish and it's not because I don't like Carly. She's not my favourite character but I don't hate her, I just need her to act this way for the story. **

**So please review and I hope you liked it. :) **


End file.
